At Starlight
by Quietnovel
Summary: Will Shang ever love her? When the soldiers stop at a village, along the way to the Imperial City, Mulan decides to don her kimono for the afternoon and confront Shang as Mulan and not Ping. R&R please :P


The first tinkles of sunlight began to sparkle as dawn rose above the mountain range. Light rays began to snake their way across the grassy plain and onto the lone make-shift tent a bit away from the rest of the camp. The morning was a warm one and Mulan lay outside her blanket. Mushu stretched and yawned at the new day. "Come on, Cricky, new day. Lots to do! Mulan! Get up!" Mushu yelled, slapping his hands and pacing around them with his chin held high and superior.

Mulan's company had been travelling for four months now. They had already encountered the Huns and were slowly making their way towards the Emperor, protecting their people as they went. They had a number of villages to stop in along the way. Mulan had proved herself to her company and general, General Shang. She had already displayed determination, loyalty, bravery and tactical skill. She was respected between the men and praised at being the best soldier in the company and one of the strongest fighters in the company, along with General Shang, Yao and a few others.

Soon the entire camp was alive and bustling with activity. Mulan joined the line for breakfast. "Ping!" Yao, Ling and Chien- Po hurried over, to line up behind her. Ling gave her a playful puck in the back. "Morning!" Mulan shoved him back, to uphold her manly appearance. She turned back to the front, facing the back of the man in front of her. She sighed. Six months she had spent in the army. She never though she would miss being a woman so much. At home, she was always labelled as the tomboy but here, when she had to a man or face the death penalty for impersonation, it was so hard. She couldn't afford any slip ups.

Shang appeared from his tent. He was dressed in his General armour. Mulan couldn't help but stare. Her chest felt heavy, knowing her feelings for him and yet never able to get too close to him. She had never felt love before the army. _Who am I kidding? I am unworthy for him. I would bring dishonour to his family as I have already brought it to mine. _

After breakfast that morning, the company set off to travel to the next village. It was a large village, nearly a town. The company set up camp just outside the village. That evening the men set off into the village for some enjoyment. The entire company departed for the local tea house. Mulan watched from her tent as the large group departed. She turned back into her tent and went to her rucksack. She pulled out a beautiful silk kimono. She ran the soft material through her rough hands. She had worn that kimono the day she had went to the Match- maker. It was her most beautiful and expensive one. She had only brought one with her, it was a risky desicion but she didn't want to forget who she really was. "Girl, what are you doing with that thing?" Mushu stood staring at her with his arms crossed. She grinned at him. "O! No way, no way! You sit here with those pants on or you go out there with your pants on, but no way is that kimono going anywhere near that tiny little curvy body of yours." Hush, Mushu!" Mulan began to quickly undress. "What if you get caught! Death penalty! And then what about me! The ancestors will kill me!" "Hush, Mushu, and come here and tie my obi." "No way! Do you know what you're doing!" "Mushu!" The small red dragon continuing his mumbles of disapproval as he tied the obi. Mulan redid her hair in a more feminine style and placed a small butterfly ornament in it. "Well, Mushu, how do I look?" she glowed. "Disgustingly pretty," he pouted. Mulan left the tent, followed by Cricky and Mushu.

She entered the village, cautiously. Mushu and Cricky climbed up, under her obi. "And just where do you think you're going to go!" He followed her eyes to the small door into the public house. She crept up and peered into the window. Most of her company were in there, enjoying the warm presence of good drink and women. The atmosphere in there was loud and alive. Noise was buzzing from the building. Mulan turned back to the street. It was still early in the evening and women were still outside, yet there were few. She noticed she was indeed wearing the most lavished kimono around. No others match the pink threaded blossom patterns that waved around the material and soft- edged leaves with golden thread flowed on her obi.

"Well? Are we just going to stand here for the night!" Mushu whinned. Mulan took a deep breath. _I've earned my place in the army. The men know me, they look up to me. They look up to Fa Ping. They will never suspect who I really am. _From her obi she pulled out a small tin, only 2cm thick and 1cm high. Inside was a ruby coloured balm. She dipped her finger in and rubbed it across her lower lip. This would help her look more feminine.

Mulan nervously entered the house. She stood, uncertain, by the door. A few of the soldiers had noticed her. Wide grins stretched across their faces. A soldier she knew to be Zhang Han approached her. "How's it going?" He cocked his head and gave her a wink. "Just came in to town, I'm from the army, you know. I'm a fighter, a soldier." Mulan couldn't help but smile. She knew this guy. He was self- obsorbed, in love with his appearance. He was no brave fighter. He was in the army because he had to be, because he was forced. He had no couragous bone in his body. Mulan gave him an entrancing smile. "Is that so, sir?" "The name's Zhang Han. What's yours sweety?" She batted her eyelashes. "Mulan," she emphsized the M to show off her scarlet lips. "Well hey there, pretty lady!" Yao hurried up to her. Men began crowding round her in admiration and lust. Mulan kept a plesant smile on her face as she left the public house. She was followed by crys from the men, calling her back. Shang had not been there. _Where is he!_ Mulan tried the tea house next but to no avail. Night had fallen now. It was dark out. Mulan had slumped against the wall of a building, defeated. She had not found him. She would need to get back soon, before the company, so she would have time to change and hide her kimono once again.

Mulan was turning the corner onto the road out of the village and up to campsite when she collided with Shang. The kimono held her legs together and so she could not find her balance and stumbled backwards onto the dirt. Shang was quickly at her side and helping her to her feet. "I apologise, miss. Are you alright?" Mulan quickly dusted down her kimono. "I'm fine." She looked up at him and once again his gaze, his eyes, they entranced her. "You are General Shang." He nodded. Mulan then tasted blood. She had been biting on her lip. She lifted her finger up to dab the cut. She looked back at Shang. "You are unhappy. Why so?" Shang looked taken aback. "I am sorry. I do not mean to pry." Mulan lowered her gaze. "I know you." He let his his fingers glide to her chin and raise it. "Don't I? I know you." "You do not even know my name, General." "Then let me know it." Mulan smiled, her eyes twinkled. "No, I won't. You shall have to guess," she teased. Mulan and Shang walked along the outskirts of the village, through the grass, wet with dew. "You shall make me guess?" Mulan giggled in agreement. "Well you are not from here." "Why do you say that?" "You do not speak with the harsh accents these people do. Your voice is soft, quiet." "You are very kind." Shang stopped and turned to her. "I cannot think of a name that can match your beauty nor one that can match your mind. Who are you?" "I am Mulan." Shang stared down at her and smiled. "Ah! That is perfect," he whispered. "And I am a General and as general I am responsible for my men and must get them back to camp." Mushu gave Mulan a poke in the back. _I have to get back first! _"Your men are in the public house, General! You should, you should go- and get them. That is where they are." "I must walk you home first, Mulan." He smiled down at her. "No, sir. No, Shang." "I cannot leave you out here." "I have lived here for some time, I know my way home." Shang stared up at the starry sky. "You are troubled, Shang. What is it?" "Are you frightened, Mulan? Of the Huns, of the war?" Mulan laid her hand on his arm as she took a gentle step into him. "You are a great general, Shang. Your men respect and look- up to you. They trust you and would follow you to their deaths. You should fear this war, Shang." Shang looked back down at her. "Who are you, Mulan?" She smiled and shied away from him. "You seem to know me more than I know you. How do we know one another? Where have I met you before?" He took her hand. Mulan was shocked and gazed up at him. "You know me. You just don't know it." She leaned inwards and he downwards. Shang's fierce lips were against hers. They were soft, gentle. As the two parted, Mulan gasped. She stared up into his adoring eyes. "Stay with me, Shang," she whispered, bearly audible. He suddenly took an abrupt step back. His hand slid away from hers. "Shang?" "I will come back for you, Mulan, if I do not die first. After this war, I will come back and I shall make you my wife." "What if I am not worthy-" "You are more than worhty for me, Mulan. You are beautiful, you are clever. I will come back for you." Mulan's heart throbbed. Never she could have expected this. But then he left. Shang walked past her and made his way back to the village. Mulan stood there, panting , for a few minutes. She then turned and, holding up her kimono slightly, she ran. Shang was just outside the public house when she caught up to him. "Shang!" He turned round and she lept into his arms, in an embrace. His soldiers from inside had heard her and were crowding around outside. "Don't leave me, Shang," she whispered into his ear. "Take me with you." Shang pulled back enough to look at her. "Mulan." He kissed her again. "You know me, Shang, I will never leave you." "You are stubborn," he smirked. The soldiers cheered and slurred and hooted. "I will marry you tonight, if you let me," she pleaded. "I will marry you when China is safe, when my future is safe. I could not leave you a widow." They pulled apart from one another. Mulan gave a disappointed nod. " I shall wait then." She took the small butterfly from her hair and placed it in his hand. "Do not forget, Shang."


End file.
